Twisted Sentimental Us
by MaddyTheHorseDinoAttic
Summary: Cato returns from The Games. Alikana has waited so long for his return, it's what she doesnt know that surprises her. Cato is in love with this new fresh face, Courtney. Alikana has so longed Cato's return. What will happen? Will Alikana accept the facts and move on? Or will something else happen?


_It was the day before The Reaping. Alikana pleaded, "Cato, You Cant. NO!" Cato looked at Alikana, "I'm eighteen now, I'm just not going to let this slip by. All those years spent in that hell hole for nothing? NO! I'm going Ali, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Cato got up and walked off. Alikana slumped down. She put her head in her hands and cried softly._

**Cato exited the train, he waved to his district. He was such a proud and courageous being. Alikana stood among the crowd of on-lookers, she was ecstatic with joy. Cato walked through the crowd of people, he grinned slyly at one person in particular, it wasn't Alikana, but yet a younger, and prettier girl, named Courtney. Alikana looked at Cato with pleading eyes. Her eyes pleaded 'Cato, You know me. Just don't ignore me! Please.' Cato still continued to look past Alikana. The crowd continued screaming and chanting, "Cato!" Cato walked into The Victor Village and into his mansion of a house. Peacekeepers pushed the people back, they finally got everything under control and the people faded away, everyone except Alikana.**

**Cato's mood shifted as he heard a knock on his door, he mumbled "Damnit. Can't I have some fucking peace and quiet for once?" Cato walked to the door and opened it, he looked at Alikana. Cato was absolutely dumbfounded. Alikana grinned and hugged Cato, "You don't know how much I missed you." Cato pushed her away, "Who the fuck are you?" Cato's voice was very stern and docile. Alikana looked at him, "You don't remember me? I was your friend for years before The Reaping. What have they done to you?" Cato glared down at Alikana, "Erm. Who? Courtney?" Cato reached down and grabbed her, he slowly kissed her. Alikana was confused, "What in the hell Cato? I'm not your fucking girlfriend! I'm Alikana!" Cato looked at her, "Oh. I'm so terribly sorry. I don't know who you are." Alikana was astonished. Alikana ran off into the woods. Cato ran after her, he searched his memory for this 'Alikana.'**

**Alikana sat her back against a tree, she place her head in her hands and cried yet again. Cato found Alikana, just by the sound of her crying. Cato grabbed Alikana's shoulder. Alikana looked at him, her blue eyes glistened with her tears, and mascara dripped down her face. Cato looked at her with such despair he slowly sat down beside her. Alikana just glared at him, she so felt like grabbing that gorgeous face of his and kissing it. Instead she just smiled and looked at the ground. Cato nudged her with his shoulder, "I think I do remember you. You didn't want me to go. . . I remember now." Alikana grabbed him and hugged him like she would never let him go. Cato accepted her. Alikana laid her head on his shoulder and quietly said, "Cato, I missed you so much. . . I was afraid you were going to die in that arena. I really did. I was terrified that you would be ripped away from me. Cato, I really do cherish you in every way, shape, and form. Please, just don't leave me now. . . Please." Cato's expression softened, he sighed, "Alikana. I'm sorry I left. . . I just couldn't stand to let all that training go to waste. I tried so hard, and got so far. Now, here I stand a crowned victor. I won't let you go. I promise." Alikana couldn't help herself any longer. She turned Cato's face towards her, and leaned in to kiss him. Cato jerked away just as their lips met, he looked at her. He protested, "I'm with Courtney." Alikana looked at him, "But, Cato. I so terribly need you. Please let me be yours." Cato looked at her with such despair, "I'm with someone else. No, Alikana. No." Alikana pinned him to the ground, with such vicious behavior. Cato's strength was so much more superior to Alikana's. Cato quickly turned the tables. Alikana wiggled under Cato's grasp.**


End file.
